onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kilo Kilo no Mi
I've never seen Miss Valentine using the 5000 Kg press... When is it used? Maybe it's an anime only technique?Takanokami 15:28, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I think that was the one she used on Usopp during the little Garden arc. SeaTerror 20:23, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't this be renamed as "Kiro Kiro no Mi", like any other Devil fruit written in katakana? SummerinGanymede (talk) 05:20, November 19, 2012 (UTC) "'Kilo' is the short version of Kilogram that multiplies a unit by a thousand..." No, I'd say not. 05:23, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Name "Kilo" is English spelling. In Japanese (romaji spelling) "Kiro Kiro no Mi" is correct. --Klobis (talk) 04:48, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Klobis. If the names are to be written in English and not Romaji, then the fruits should be named Gom Gom no Mi, Bala Bala no Mi, Kilo Kilo no Mi ''and so forth. Since they are ''Gomu Gomu no Mi, Bara Bara no Mi, and so forth, it should be Kiro Kiro no Mi.Magnus Zeta (talk) 07:58, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Change it then. 08:47, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes, please do. WU out - 09:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC) This is an exception, since it is the only one to take its name directly from an english word. 16:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I agree with DP on this one. And should we move the talk too? 16:53, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure if that's consistant, because then the Bomu Bomu no Mi should be called Bomb Bomb no Mi, the Supa Supa no Mi the Super Super no Mi, the Doa Doa no Mi the Door Door no Mi, and the Gasu Gasu no Mi the Gas Gas no Mi. Bomu, Supa, Doa, and Gasu may be English loanwords, but then again so is Kiro. Magnus Zeta (talk) 23:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) That argument was so bad I think it gave me cancer. SeaTerror (talk) 00:26, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. That's what happens on Sundays at 9AM. But seriously. Magnus Zeta (talk) 00:31, April 7, 2013 (UTC) He meant if we usually put on the fruits name in the romaji and not english, why we keep Kilo Kilo instead to change it in Kiro Kiro? If we want to let it as it is, we should change Bomu Bomu in Bomb Bomb, Doa Doa in Door Door, Gasu Gasu in Gas Gas, Doru Doru in (can)dle (can)dle, Horo Horo in Hollow Hollow, Woshu Woshu in Wash Wash, Horu Horu in Hor(mon) Hor(mon), Magu Magu in Mag(ma) Mag(ma), which not make sense at all... I agree with him. 00:34, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Yep, exactly. }}}|S| | }}100,000,000 Magnus Zeta (Talk) 07:47, April 7, 2013 (UTC) No the fruit's name is Kilo Kilo no Mi.It's the only fruit whose name is an english word.It's an exception.Deal with it. 07:58, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Gasu = Gas... --Klobis (talk) 09:30, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I lol'd Staw. Stop trying to argue with people that KNOW THE LANGUAGE. 09:38, April 7, 2013 (UTC) DP already said what needed to be said anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 21:51, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Nah, if we keep this as kilo, then we'd have to change it to gas instead of gasu, mag or magma instead of magu, door instead of doa, berry instead of beri, etc... We don't "have" to do anything because of what we decide here. We can make exceptions, not just rules that apply to every single fruit ever. Not everything is a slippery slope. We should all stop exaggerating here. As far as this case is concerned, I think if we went with "kiro", it would become significantly harder to realize the connection with the unit of mass. For people with no experience with the Japanese language, it's really easy to see the connection between "gas" and "gasu", but it's much, much harder to see it between "kilo" and "kiro" because phonetically, they're entirely different. 01:00, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I agree. I don't see why all rules have to be blanket statements absolutely and without question. That's just asking for trouble when special cases like this one come along. Not every word is the same, so why act like they are? 06:20, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Will it just retain or will it be changed? I agree on DP. 7:37, 4/10/2013 Keep it as Kilo. The arguments saying the others have to be changed is bad. SeaTerror (talk) 17:03, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I guess it was never written in latin characters, wasn't it? Maybe in Blue Deep on in one of the databook? I'm fine with making exceptions, but if this is an exceptions, as other said, I don't understand why Gasu Gasu no Mi shouldn't also be renamed Gas Gas no Mi since it's clearly named after the English/other languages word "gas". If you don't explain why this is an exception while other fruit's name aren't, it's just inconsistent. Hence if we make an exception, it shouldn't be "This one is fine", but rather "The one named after English words are fine". Personally I think we should rename it for consistency and avoid other discussions on other fruits. Translate everything to English then if we were going to pull something like that. SeaTerror (talk) 17:20, April 10, 2013 (UTC) It's just as you say, Levi. "Gasu" is obviously supposed to be "Gas" however, since we don't translate fruit names it remains as "Gasu". But since it's obvious to the english reader where the name comes from, it's not really a problem that it's untranslated. "Kiro" isn't obvious that it's "Kilo", so it is a problem if it's untranslated. That's why we should have an exception here. 17:31, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Again I say it again. This page shoul be "Kiro Kiro no Mi". --Klobis (talk) 02:24, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I gotta say, Klobis has a point here. Otherwise, we'd be going with Bomb/Gas/Door/Berry/Wash/Hobby no Mi instead of Bomu/Gasu/Doa/Beri/Woshu/Hobi. 03:31, December 12, 2014 (UTC) No. This is one of the few things that translates completely smoothly into English linguistically. We don't have to change it just because it uses the letter L. See previous discussions for further reasons to keep it. 03:35, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Gotta agree with DP here. Bring up some new reasons that aren't from the previous section, or we're done here. Give it a week and if there's no response, close the discussion. 18:52, December 22, 2014 (UTC) There was no reason to even make a new section anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 00:00, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Its Japanese name is Kiro Kiro no Mi. Kilo Kilo no Mi is not a Japanese name nor English name. Do not mix. Why don't you say something like "Gasu Gasu no Mi: This is one of the few things that translates completely smoothly into English linguistically. So we use Gas Gas no Mi"? --Klobis (talk) 04:37, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Because there's no such thing as a kirogram. SeaTerror (talk) 06:02, December 24, 2014 (UTC) I gotta say, if we are going by consistency (and we are), then we'd go with Kiro. No exceptions should be made because of this one so-called smoothly. 03:58, January 1, 2015 (UTC) We must use the Japanese because One Piece is originally Japanese. I somewhat agree with DP because it translates smoothly with the English one but still I go with the Kiro Kiro. 4:03, January 1, 2015 (UTC) To be frank, how could this be smooth? If we go by that logic, Gasu to Gas is smooth then. 07:22, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Kilo(gram) is an international unit of mass. Using "Kiro Kiro" would just confuse everyone. 13:29, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Seriously, does anyone have anything NEW to add to the conversation? Otherwise, we're just gonna argue about this forever until it becomes obvious that a clear majority is in favor of "Kilo", just like in the section above. Think about what you're going to say before you post. 17:50, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Gasu is just another way of saying Gas. Using "Gasu Gasu" is still what we do, not Gas Gas. For Kiro, it's only consistency, whether it is smooth or not. 06:50, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Google Kirogram. SeaTerror (talk) 21:53, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Google Bomu and they give you things unrelated to bombs. This is not about smoothness, but about consistency, otherwise we'd have to change it all to Bomb, Wash, Hobby, etc. 22:17, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Let's put it this way: Moa were nine species of flightless birds. Yet we call it Moa Moa no Mi instead of More More no Mi. The meaning is utterly misleading. Compared to this, Kiro and Kilo is far less misleading. Consistency! 20:43, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Maybe we should reevaluate all the devil fruits to see if they can be deemed smooth enough to move into English. I know Gasu would be one. 21:41, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Who will judge whether it is "smooth" or not? Do not make arbitrary rules. --Klobis (talk) 04:10, January 5, 2015 (UTC) No DP. How we do it now is the proper way. SeaTerror (talk) 18:53, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Consistency. Kilo is not. 20:41, January 5, 2015 (UTC) https://www.google.com/?gws_rd=ssl#q=kirogram You were saying? SeaTerror (talk) 21:23, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Moa is a flightless bird. More is to increase quantity. Moa Moa no Mi means a Zoan class fruit. More More no Mi means to increase quantity. If we do it Kilo Kilo no Mi, then that's what Moa/More means. Consistency! 22:14, January 5, 2015 (UTC) http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/kirogram?s=t SeaTerror (talk) 22:42, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Here's how I see it. Either we keep it as it is; or we change it, which will lead to many more 'arguments' across talk pages about whether to use the Japanese or English version, and probably a big decision on which to use that no matter the result will leave some people annoyed. For the sake of not making another Galaxy, let's just leave it as it fucking is. It's perfectly clear what it means to any English reader, and since this site is predominantly for English readers, I fail to see any problem. We only use Japanese words when there's no precise English translation or if they're deemed important - Shichibukai, for example. 22:49, January 5, 2015 (UTC) @ST, then we must change it all to More More no Mi, Gas Gas no Mi, etc. Moa Moa no Mi means a flightless bird Zoan. 00:00, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :Ato Ato no Mi, Ato is nothing in meaning itself, just like Kiro. Yet we call it Ato. How do you respond to that? Consistency!!! 00:03, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Easy to respond to that. Ato is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word Art. It's not a question of translation. 19:12, January 6, 2015 (UTC)